


can we always be this close? (forever and ever)

by fondant



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family Planning, Fluff, How Do I Tag This, Kinda, itaru's a bigass flirt, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondant/pseuds/fondant
Summary: He squeezes his eyes shut, as if he was in Super Mario, waiting for Bowser to make his appearance as the final boss. “What… what’re your thoughts on having a family…?” Izumi almost whispers this. She doesn’t know why she was nervous as well, when the only thing that prompted this was her curiosity and her talk earlier with Tsumugi and Azuma.Itaru suddenly opens his eyes when he hears this, and twists his body to look at Izumi, who was still facing the opposite way. “What?”
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	can we always be this close? (forever and ever)

**Author's Note:**

> i have a lot of things to do but like . itaizu

“I’m going to sleep.” Itaru doesn’t hear her. Of course not― he was wearing his newly bought headphones; one he randomly saw on his way home from work. Apparently, it was on sale and that it was noise cancelling which was perfect for gaming. Izumi could only smile and tell him that it was great when she sees Itaru being very excited over it.

She’s staying at Itaru and Chikage’s shared room tonight because according to his boyfriend, his senior won’t come home ‘til tomorrow morning and that he’s got the room all to himself. Izumi wanted to refuse, she really did, but when Itaru hugs her from behind, nuzzles against the crook of her neck, and quietly whispers sweet little nothings against her skin― how could she?

Izumi sighs. Itaru promised he would only do one game and then he’s all hers for the rest of the night but he was on his third game now (if she counted correctly) and it looks like Itaru doesn’t have plans to turn off his computer just yet. She decides to walk up to him, waits for when the timing is right to peek her head at his side, making vague gestures that she’ll be going to sleep. Itaru blinks at her. He may or may not have forgotten Izumi was here. He quickly slides his earphones down to the back of his neck and moves away from the table.

“Shit… sorry,” was all he said.

“It’s fine, you can keep playing. Just wanted to tell you that I’ll be sleeping first.” Izumi’s words were laced with a hint of disappointment. Itaru notices this. He shakes his head before scooting over to the computer again, typing something before turning off the monitor.

“Nah, my back kinda hurts already too, so, let’s head to bed together,” he lies, and Izumi knows he did but she decides to ignore it. She’s too tired to even argue about this anyway.

-

They were both lying down on the bed now, the two of them facing the opposite sides and their backs were almost pressed together. They were awake but no one dared to speak; silence filled the whole room and the only light that was on was the lampshade on top of Itaru’s bedside table.

They look like they’re straight out of a movie about an awkward married couple who's sharing the same bed for the first time.

“Taru? You awake? Can i ask you something?” Izumi breaks the silence.

Itaru shifts slightly on the bed, feeling his heart beating a little faster than usual. Is he getting nervous? But why was he getting nervous? Did he do something? Did Izumi find out about Itaru not finishing his curry the other night? Is she gonna break up with him―

His trail of thoughts was suddenly cut off by another “Taru?” and he realizes he hasn't answered her yet.

“Huh? Oh― uh, yeah, sure.” Itaru hears her sigh. Here goes nothing.

He squeezes his eyes shut, as if he was in Super Mario, waiting for Bowser to make his appearance as the final boss. “What… what’re your thoughts on having a family…?” Izumi almost whispers this. She doesn’t know why she was nervous as well, when the only thing that prompted this was her curiosity and her talk earlier with Tsumugi and Azuma.

Itaru suddenly opens his eyes when he hears this, and twists his body to look at Izumi, who was still facing the opposite way. “What?” Did he just hear that right?

“Uh, nevermind.”

“No, no,” Itaru shifts on the bed again, this time so he was facing her. “Zumi, look at me?” He wraps an arm around her waist, tugging her close. Izumi then turns around, but still refuses to look at her boyfriend. “Baby,” he drawls.

Aside from his very flirtatious antics, Itaru has another special skill against Izumi – endearments. He finds out about this weakness of hers when he calls her “babe” during a meeting, and Izumi’s face almost looked like a tomato. He couldn’t look straight at Itaru for hours. And sometimes, he uses it to get what he wants. Like asking if he could play one game with Banri when they’re together.

With a sigh, Izumi looks at him reluctantly, biting her lower lip. Itaru smiles.  _ Holy shit, why is my girlfriend so cute? Is this legal? She’s even cuter than Allychan... _

“What were you saying earlier? About wanting to have a family?” Itaru asks, taking a hand to gently run it repeatedly through Izumi’s hair.

“We– I was talking to Tsumugi-kun and Azuma-kun earlier and– and Azuma-kun suddenly asked if we have plans of having a family and I choked on my sandwich because I didn’t expect it and they were looking at me like they were expecting a ‘yes’ from me but I didn’t know what to answer! I mean, we’re not even married yet… I do want to but I was panicking that time and we haven’t really talked about it and―”

Izumi was abruptly cut off by Itaru’s lips on hers, who noticed that she was rambling too much. He tugs her closer by the waist, and the other hand is holding the back of Izumi's neck.

Moments later, Itaru pulls away, and Izumi thinks the kiss ended way too soon.

She won’t tell him that, though. Ever.

“Babe, chill,” Itaru chuckles, cupping her cheek. “Listen, I love you, okay? And you can ask me about anything, I don’t mind. And about the family thing… well, little Izumis and Itarus doesn’t sound so bad. I mean, the idea of having a family with you is nice―”

“Is… is that an indirect question of asking me to marry you?” Izumi cuts him off and Itaru blinks at her.

“What? No―”

“So you don’t have any plans of marrying me?” Itaru gapes at her.  _ Are… are we fighting? _

“Maybe try letting me finish my sentences first?” Itaru says, and Izumi only raises her eyebrows at him. He takes her silence as a sign to continue. “ _ As I was saying _ , the idea of having a family with you is nice  _ but  _ I’d rather propose to you properly first before we talk about having kids.”

Izumi was now the one staring at him. She did not expect that one. At all.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Itaru raises an eyebrow at her. She blinks once, then twice, before lifting her head a little from the pillow to give Itaru a swift kiss on the mouth.

“I’m not complaining but what was that for?”

“Nothing. Let’s sleep.” Izumi murmurs, burying her face on Itaru’s chest. “Good night. I love you.”

Itaru smiles and stretches an arm to turn off the light before resting his hand on the small of Izumi’s back, pressing a kiss on the crown of her head. “Sleep well, best girl. I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! 
> 
> actually wrote this for ally (as a gift for no reason at all) and of course, for the itaizu nation too!
> 
> find me on twt: @scttsu!


End file.
